


Fictober 2018 Day 18: Millenials

by Piensodemasiado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, depresión, millenials
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: La primera vez que Johnny vio a Ten, pensó que nunca había conocido a nadie que perteneciera tan fielmente a su generación.





	Fictober 2018 Day 18: Millenials

**Author's Note:**

> No me miréis así, yo tampoco sabía qué coño iba a salir de aquí JAJAJAJAJA

La primera vez que Johnny vio a Ten, pensó que nunca había conocido a nadie que perteneciera tan fielmente a su generación.

Ten caminaba con la espalda erguida y paso firme allá dónde iba, como su supiera que iba a comerse el mundo. La sonrisa en sus labios guardaba los secretos del mundo que nadie más conocía. A pesar de que Ten solo tuviera veinte años, Johnny estaba convencido de que su alma llevaba viva milenios. Su mirada encerraba la seguridad profunda y auténtica que sólo se conseguía con la dura experiencia del tiempo. Cuando paseaban por la ciudad, Ten se miraba en todos los escaparates, como regocijándose en su pulido aspecto, el cual era fruto de esfuerzo y dedicación, a parte de su gracia natural.

Ten valoraba el mundo de la imagen tanto, o más, que el mundo de los pensamientos. Concebía la existencia en aquello que los ojos veían, en las emociones que provocaban los colores, en la expresión personal de cada uno. En el arte que decidieras que iba a ser tu vida. En el poder de decisión.  
Johnny lo envidiaba y lo admiraba a partes iguales.

Pero Ten también era triste. Y era, y no ‘estaba’; porque Johnny sabía que la tristeza de Ten no era un estado de ánimo. El vacío que llenaba el pecho de Ten era tan parte de su esencia como lo era la forma de mover su cuerpo al bailar. Y es que, como todos los millenials, estaba condenado morir de hambre de victoria. Ten ansiaba el éxito, la validación propia y el trabajo duro, sin embargo, el mundo se lo arrebataba todo. Era una ciudad sin oportunidades, en un planeta podrido lleno de gente demasiado vieja para entender los nuevos problemas. Y Ten a menudo se perdía en sus pensamientos. A veces deseaba subirse a un escenario y desgarrarse delante de cientos de personas.

Otras veces, sólo deseaba desaparecer.

En sus besos, Johnny encontraba pasión. En la forma en la que a veces se tomaban las cosas con calma, y en otras ocasiones Ten le buscaba como el náufrago que por fin cree ver la silueta de un navío en el horizonte, desesperado y sediento. Y es que, como en todo lo que hacía, Ten amaba con fuego y metal.

Y Ten era Ten para Johnny, pero también era Chittaphon para sus padres, T para sus seguidores de Instagram, y absolutamente nadie para la mayoría de los que se cruzaran con él en la calle. Se veía dividido entre todas sus personas, siendo todas y ninguna. Porque Ten tenía el problema de, en un mundo en el que te reconoces cuando te oyes en las palabras de los demás; a menudo no sabía quién era cuando se quedaba solo. ¿Quién era él realmente si no había nadie allí para mirarle? ¿Cuánto importaban en realidad sus logros? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de girar el mundo?

Pero para eso estaba Johnny, un ancla a la que aferrarse cuando Ten se derramaba en su cuarto de residencia de universidad y sentía que se le escapaba el tiempo entre las manos. Solucionaban los problemas de la única forma en la que sabían: huyendo. Y aunque no fuera real, después de un fin de semana entre mantas y después de devorar tres temporadas enteras de la última serie de Netflix; las cosas parecían no pesar tanto.

Y, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era ‘real’?


End file.
